False Prophet
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: With the help of his priest, Izuku goes further and further from the path of the Lord. (ᴗ ʖ ᴗ) [priest!Yagi Toshinori] [DekuMight]


**Summary:** With the help of his priest, Izuku goes further and further from the path of the Lord. (ᴗ ͜ʖ ᴗ) [priest!Yagi Toshinori]

* * *

 **Notes:** I really hope this fic doesn't sound too preachy. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Welp, see y'all in hell~

* * *

 **DEKUMIGHT WARNING!**

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so **if this ship isn't for you** or you have great disdain for it...

 **Please** don't waste your time on this and **read something you _will_ enjoy**. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

I hope this goes without saying: This is a fictitious relationship, **_don't_** emulate this in real life.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Straying From His Word**

* * *

There was a soft sigh of fatigue that left a certain blond individual's lips, his muscular form seeming to relax after having a bit of battle exertion. Flexing his shoulders ever so slightly to stretch his arms upwards, his soft sigh developed into a deep breath, blowing wind from his nose as every muscular contraction was followed with relaxation. The duality of each of his movements was not lost on him as he'd embraced the tranquility of the moment and he'd stepped through the double doors of the sanctum that he'd guarded. His eyes being sure to observe every little spot of this sacred ground, he'd successfully confirmed that there were no others in the building with him. Several wisps of smoke began to release from his body and the muscles that formed him began to shrink away to a fraction of what they once were. The clothes that were once form-fitting began to hang limply onto the body that had filled them. A white shirt and a pair of cargo pants, the kind of clothes that would stay on his body when he shrank into his true form.

Pillar of Justice by day, meek and respectable priest by the afternoon. It was hard work managing the dual life that he had, but it was also something he'd felt that God had called upon him to do. With the power of One for All, Toshinori had made sure that he could do God's work while also giving back to the community. Such a lifestyle ensured his idea of fulfillment of the soul and he could only hope that God felt the same way. The man lifted his arm up to his neck and lightly began to pinch and knead at the flesh, working against the fatigue that gripped him. It seemed that he was out for much longer than he'd anticipated again… What fulfilled his soul taxed his body...

"Father Yagi!"

Hearing a voice coming from outside, the man turned around to face the source of it. A smile graced the adult's lips as he'd nodded his head in acknowledgment of the boy's presence, his green hair shifting a bit with the breeze and the smile on his lips as pure as when the Father had first laid eyes upon him. Such a loving and compassionate personality. Father Yagi hadn't tended to play favorites, but for this kid? How could he not?

"Good day, Young is not Sunday, though. I know that most children your age don't come to church unless there is mass. Is something weighing on your soul, my boy?"

"U - Um, I mean… Kind of… I was hoping that I could use the confessional…"

The priest's eyes had widened ever so slightly as he was surprised that a boy as pure and innocent as the one that stood before him would feel the need to use the confessional. For as long as he had known the Midoriya family, Inko and Izuku were always the two people in the community that he knew that he could depend on. Always participating in the events - bake sales and ice cream socials and the like - Toshinori always watched upon them as pillars of the parish. Izuku had even gone as far as to make friends with as many of the other boys in the community, though there were a few… strong-willed individuals that didn't always play well. A couple came to mind, though Katsuki Bakugou was the shining example of a boy who would eventually grow out of the community.

"That is quite alright, my boy. For we are only human, sin is a natural part of that. God is always forgiving, though. As long as we are willing to forgive ourselves and repent. Come with me. Though you will have to give me a bit to change into more formal clothing."

At the Father's words, Izuku's face had lit up and the boy followed behind the man at a brisk pace. It was clear that he was comfortable with the priest and wouldn't mind speaking of his sins. The only ones who were listening were the two of them and God, anyways, so there was no need to hold back. Toshinori led Izuku to the two booths that they were to occupy and Izuku bowed graciously to the priest before opening the door to get in.

"I'll wait for you inside, Father!"

"That'll do, Young Midoriya. I won't be too long."

Nodding in acknowledgment of the statement, Izuku stepped inside and closed the door behind him, Toshinori heading towards the connected rectory to change into his priestly garb. He'd changed into a black clerical shirt alongside a pair of black slacks, slipping into a black cassock and placing a white tab along the collar of his garb, finishing the look with a black leather belt and a pair of brown dress shoes. Clearing his throat for a bit, he looked down his figure to make sure everything was in place. Satisfied with the completion of his look - though it took significantly longer than he'd planned - the priest returned to the main part of the church and entered the other half of the confessional that Izuku had stepped into. Ten minutes had passed already, so he was surprised to find that the boy had not simply left. Upon entry, there was strange scent that filled Toshinori's nostrils, sniffing for a bit but trying not to mind it, since he was looking to clear the young Midoriya's soul of sin.

"Thank you for your patience, my boy. Now, I'm not as traditional as the other priests when doing these sorts of rituals, so I will be brief. Let me know of your troubles, Young Midoriya."

Waiting for the boy's response, the priest could hear heavy breathing from the other side of the confessional, and concern had started to set in. Before he could ask if Izuku was alright, however, the boy had hurriedly replied.

"W - Well, y - you see, Father, I - uh… I - I have started…"

"Started what, my boy?"

"U - Um, I - I…"

More stuttering and more labored breathing. Should he check on the boy? Looking through the black mesh window that separated the two of them, he could see that Midoriya was leaning back against the chair that was provided for comfort, though it was too dark to see what exactly was going on. Straining to hear more, Toshinori could hear the shuffling of cloth and very subtle movements coming from the lower part of the confessional. There was also more of that very distinct scent that he'd taken a whiff of as he'd entered…

"I - I've been paying close attention to heroes a - and… There's one in particular that I've been paying attention to… U - Um… His name is - is All Might…"

Toshinori's eyes widened upon hearing this and he'd leaned back against the wall of the confessional to brace himself for the impact of what he was hearing. Something told him that he had an idea of what the boy was going to say, so he'd mentally prepared himself for what to tell the boy as well and also prepared to give the boy his prayers for repentance.

"Heroes are great people, yes, my boy. But they are not God. Remember, we are not to worship false idols. Though you are young, it is okay to stray. You will find your way, Young Midoriya, and I'm sure that your admiration for this hero will also guide you to do God's work."

"W - Well, y - yes, _ahhh_ , Father, but…"

"But…? Is there something else? What do you like about him?"

"I do like the work that he does, he's always inspired me and I want to be a hero just like him… B - But I've been looking at him in an… unholy manner… The strong, dependable smile on his face whenever he saves people… The movement of his bulging muscles whenever he poses… The way he clenches his butt whenever he blows his enemies away…~"

Toshinori was significantly less prepared for hearing that. The boy was attracted to him…! A deep blush formed on the Father's face and he'd sank even more into his booth, trying to avoid talking about this for much longer. The boy continued to speak, however, and each word pushed Toshinori further into a stunned silence. It was becoming more and more clear as to what that musk that permeated the confessional was, as well as the sounds that were coming from the other side of the window. There was a very noticeable tightening in his pants and he could feel the tendrils of sin incarnate beginning to take ahold of his mind. He'd never given much thought that people would think about him in such impure ways, and yet… the very idea of that was starting to excite and arouse him.

"You see, Father, I - I want to touch All Might… And I want him to - _ughh_ \- to touch… touch me…hold me in his _big strong arms_ …. And I want to kiss him all over, for him to kiss me on the lips… His lips are probably so soft ...~"

"M - My boy…!"

"I - I don't know what to do with these - _mhmm_ \- sinful thoughts, F - Father…! I - I…! I…! I'm…!"

Midoriya's breathing became more and more labored and his stutters became more severe before there was a moan of sin and the sound of something splashing against the mesh window. Toshinori's eyes had widened about as far as they could and he could hear heavy panting from the other side, before there was a nervous gulp and the sound of the boy shoving the door open and the pattering of his feet as he'd ran from the confessional and out of the church. Toshinori could not push himself to chase after the boy and had looked closely at the mesh, reaching up to touch upon the part that had been splashed on.

The liquid that coated his fingertips was slippery, yet sticky at the same time… He brought it up to his nose and he'd given it an investigative sniff and what he'd thought was going on had definitely happened. Izuku had just masturbated inside of the confessional and orgasmed all over the mesh… And to the thought of Toshinori Yagi's alter ego, All Might… The thought of all that just happened in so short a time was dizzying and Toshinori had no idea how he would face the boy in spite of all that's happened… Biting his bottom lip, the heat in the confessional was clearly starting to get to him, beads of sweat making their way down his face as he'd wrestled with how he would handle this. It was his job as the pastor to address his community's troubles. This problem, though unique, was no different. He would have to take very particular and special care with it, though… Perhaps a… _hands on_ approach.

 _I will have to speak with him eventually… I will guide this boy back to God._

No, Toshinori. No you will not.

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading thus far, see you next update! :)**


End file.
